Post Apocalypse
by hellotohangup
Summary: This was written a while back for an Eliza Dushku fanfic challenge. I decided to finally post it here sans typos...hopefully.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, wish I did, but alas no. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Spoilers: Set after the last season of Buffy and during Angel season 5. Basically written when spoilers for the first couple of eps. of Angel came out. I wrote this for a challenge, the ship was part of the challenge and when I first posted it was a while back and there were lots of typos. I finally decided to repost it...hopefully with less typos :)   
Character: Some favourite and some not so favourite characters from Sunny D, members of the fang gang and some new faces. Minor Fordelia warning.  
Rating: PG13

**Post Apocalypse**

_~Present Day~_

Kennedy was busy raiding the kitchen cupboard whilst singing. "...wanna play me like a fiddle, come diddle my skittle.."

"That is totally the grossest thing I have heard", Buffy shuddered in disgust and made an icky face whilst she grabbed low fat fruity yoghurt and a bottle of water out of the fridge. She was feeling peppy this morning but Kennedy's whiny singing always got on her nerves.

Kennedy looked up from what she was doing "Excuse me?"

"Oh, no offence but its too early in the morning for your singing and I mean do you really have to sing that stuff in the kitchen, it's totally putting me off my breakfast." 

"You don't like Peaches?"

"Who said anything about the food I was eating, I just am incapable of appreciating your disgusting choice in songs, plus they are soooo not Dawn friendly. When I said I would show her the world I meant I would show it to her," she said emphasing it would be her doing the showing not everybody else. "Your lucky she's still up in her room. I mean, what with your songs and Faith's less than appropriate dressing on patrols not to mention Willow's 'my girlfriend has a tongue ring' outburst in front of all the potentials. We have younger girls here now, we really do have to watch what we say," she scolded Kennedy. She neglected to mention the continuous sexual outbursts that had been given compliments of Anya, because she really didn't want to think about all the people who had died in their last battle, it would only lead to crying and countless amounts of brooding. She couldn't bear seeing her friends in pain and thinking about what had happened. She hated thinking about Spike and the sacrifice he had made. She hated seeing the pained and angry look in Xander's eyes when anyone mentioned his former girlfriend, it was all too much for her, so she was careful not to broach any subjects involving Sunnydale in general. This was so far working, another great plan in avoidance of emotional issues. It wasn't just Kennedy's singing that got on her nerves, she was always challenging Buffy's leadership during training and had she not been Willow's girl Buffy would most likely have done some serious damage by now.

Kennedy rolled her eyes at Buffy. "You' haven't shown her the world yet, you've hardly even shown her England."  
"I'm the slayer, I can't just up and leave with Dawn! I have commitments, plus all the travelling with locating everyone, it's dangerous, she's safer here" she justified hopelessly covering for the fact that she had no idea how she would ever make good on her promise to Dawn and hoping desperately that Dawn would forgive her shortcomings.

"You're *a* slayer, forgotten that little spell we cast already? Forgotten your 'best friend' Faith," Kennedy questioned knowing full well that the rivalry between those two was still strong as ever.

"I haven't forgotten," Buffy replied becoming increasingly irritated. "But that doesn't excuse any of you for setting a bad example for the rest of them."

"Whatever," Kennedy retorted now bored with the direction of the conversation, she then paused in thought. "My rendition of that song's the grossest thing you have heard?" she asked offended "This coming from the biggest Necro-whore this side of..."

"Hey, say that again and Willow's girl or not I'll kick your ass!" Buffy cut her off tersely, scowling in her direction. 

"So how do you think the new slayerettes are settling in?" Kennedy showed off her great skill in subject changing. Sometimes her mouth decided to let loose before her brain computed what it was saying.

Buffy relaxed visibly at the change in subject. "Slayerettes, that's what we are calling them these days," she mused. "I am sure they'll be fine. England might get a bit of getting used to is all." She didn't want to express what a handful she found training all the girls, especially not to the younger slayer. Things used to be so much simpler before everyone was called. This was supposed to be less stressful, she was supposed to feel less alone, but so far she didn't more connected to everyone else, she just felt crowded. 

"Upset that you didn't get to go get 'em from LA and visit Angel? I hear he's a bit of a hottie." Kennedy chimed playfully. 

"Who told you that?" Buffy asked scowling in Faith's direction; who as it turned out wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at hand or Buffy.   
In truth it had been Willow, who had disclosed the information, but Kennedy liked riling up Buffy and Faith, it was too easy so she didn't bother correcting her.

"It's too bad for you, I heard him and Cordy had a thing." she mumbled through a mouthful of food while Buffy still mused about Angel.

"Angel and I were in love, there was no hotness involved... well one time, but not anymore, and that only leads to disaster and heartbreak and hang on what did you just say about Cordelia?"

  
Kennedy realized that she had said too much and that several people would kill her if they knew she was baiting Buffy with information that she wasn't supposed to be sharing. Word got around, Buffy and Angel's past always made for a hot topic.

"Oh, nothing, just I heard she's been in a coma, that's all." she quickly covered

"Since when are you such a source of information on Angel?" Buffy asked eyeing her suspiciously, receiving nothing but an innocent look and a shrug in return. After several seconds she gave up and walked to the kitchen doorway. "Training starts in an hour, don't be late," she said exiting the room. 

Kennedy yawned focusing her attention on the only other person in the room. She was sitting at the table oblivious to all that was going on around her. Her dark hair left out, untamed and wild, framed her face and a tiny smile.  
"What are you looking so smitten about?" Kennedy asked startling Faith out of her reverie.  
Faith shot her disgusted look in return as she repositioned herself at the kitchen table to making sure there was even less room, should anyone think of joining her.

"I don't get 'smitten', you know me, get some get gone," she replied aiming a sarcastic smirk in Kennedy's direction.  
Kennedy rolled her eyes at the predictability of Faith's statement; she had heard that on more than one occasion, from a variety of sources. She thought she had her figured though. What she figured was that mostly Faith's tough, bad girl act was just that, an act. She didn't really seem like that much of a badass to her. I mean sure she wasn't around the first time Faith was working with the team, but she had asked Willow and the others. Since she was being trained by Faith she wanted to know as much as she could about her.   
At a glance she seemed like she could be trusted, she had certainly proved herself in battle, but what she had heard from others contradicted what she saw. Despite a supportive facade, it seemed there was still bad blood between Faith and the remaining Scoobies. Everyone was very eager to give out details behind Faith's back. When questioned about her previous working relationship with Faith, Willow had replied with contempt, which soon turned into a somewhat interesting tirade against Faith and all her evil doings with the words 'trashy dresser and best friend stealer' thrown in for good measure. Everyone made nice but they still just couldn't let go.   
Willow's speech had stopped right at the moment an angry Dawn lingering unseen at the edge of the doorway had proceeded to remind Willow that she had killed a man and tried to end the world and at least she had her friends to support her through it all. Who knows what had prompted this switch in loyalty, everyone knew that Dawn herself had been one of the least welcoming of Faith's return. Then perhaps that was a facade as well, Dawn and Faith now got on like a house on fire. Maybe Dawn was finally happy to have someone pay attention to her, someone who was a slayer. Someone that just might show Buffy what she was missing out on by ignoring and underestimating her sister? Or perhaps Dawn being an outsider herself had decided to cut Faith some slack. Whatever the case, this outburst by Dawn had caused deep hurt then regret and shame to grace her girlfriends face. It was at that point that the conversation ended. Since then Kennedy was working at building up a friendship Faith. After a fairly bad start, butting heads over who would lead her and Faith had settled in building quite a good rapport. Kennedy had decided that the only way to win her rightful place as one of the leading slayers was to get Faith onside.   
Getting back to the conversation at hand, she knew all about Faith's little motto, but she was having none of it. The Faith she had seen with Robin had shown remorse for turning him down. Maybe Faith wasn't so into using and abusing anymore.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it, your a user of the boys" she replied pulling up a chair at the kitchen table, stuffing her mouth full of junk she liked to think of as breakfast food. "So spill, who is it that you are *not* so love smitten over?"

"Not anyone you would know", Faith snapped back.  
Mornings weren't her thing, they made her cranky, and she enjoyed the nighttime more. There was nothing better than a good slay to brighten her mood. It could be fun training and sparring during the day, but she always had to hold back. These girls were here to learn, they didn't possess the skills and endurance that her and Buffy had. Sometime she just liked to let loose, but she had to hold back these days. She couldn't just let loose like in the old days, she couldn't slip back into her old ways. These days she was much more restrained. She looked over at Kennedy. She was ok, but she was too cocky for her own good. Always trying to start something, she reminded Faith of herself, only with a lot more money Faith thought with a smirk. Yeah this girl was definitely trouble. She would have to keep a close watch on her. "Just a girl," Faith shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Ohhhh a girl! Do tell," Kennedy said now listening intently, she would like nothing more than to hear about this 'just a girl' that had had Faith 'tough girl' have sappy, wistful thoughts at the breakfast table.  
Faith rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe she was having this conversation. No one else even wanted to listen to a word she had to say well except Andrew, but she wouldn't be caught dead talking to him, it might be good to talk to someone, she might actually make a new friend and she would definitely get brownie points with Red for making an effort with her girl what the hell. 

"Well for the record me and queen C, we never got along..."

"Queen C?"

"Cordelia, went to Sunnydale high, works for Angel."

"Oh right, so you were saying?"

"Well we never clicked or nothing, I mean she was hot and all but kinda stuck up and rude and well I was kinda... a bit off the rails back in Sunny D for a while there yunno? The last time saw her I showed my affection by clocking her in the face with my elbow and proceeded to kidnap and torture her friend Wes, my ex watcher...   
Then there was the time after that when she was pretty much outta the picture, it was all work and no play, so no fun bonding then. So when the G'man tells me that I gotta go down there and pick up some of the SIT's, I'm down with that. Kinda made my peace with most of the gang down there. I was wonderin' why Buffy wasn't going but hey she's a complex chick. As for me, anything that involves a free plane ride, some good food and a visit to Angel is ok in my books. I wanted to see the big guy, but things had changed, things had changed a lot. I went there to get the slayers, but mostly to see Angel. Only he wasn't there"

"So you saw her instead?"

"Well it all started a couple of days back, when I got to LA"

_~ Several Days Earlier: Hyperion LA ~_

Faith stood composing herself outside the hotel doors dressed in simplistic black tank, some low riders and a jeans jacket; a small faded black backpack thrown haphazardly over her right shoulder. Even though she was there to pick up two new slayers she had to admit it felt good to take a load off, get away for a day. For once she didn't feel all the pressure that training 50 odd kids brought about. It would be nice to be back with the fang gang, chillin' and maybe kicking some demon ass. She walked into the foyer, a small bag of possessions slung over her right shoulder. She was really glad that Buffy had bailed on this trip; she really wanted to have a talk with Angel. This redemption thing got a little confusing at times. Not like she could just call the big guy all the time, it cost a whole bunch. She wasn't made of money or nothing. She opened the door and walked through into the foyer and was met with dead silence. She walked forward tentatively flexing her wrists, a deep frown set on her face. Memories of her last visit flashed through her mind and the odd contentment she had felt outside was fading fast replaced by apprehension. Where was everyone? Suddenly she heard a noise from upstairs. She walked to the stairwell and started up the stairs and was nearly barrelled over by Lorne in the process. 

"Oh, Hi Doll, I was wondered what time you were coming, I was just about to call youI just don't think a old fashioned babysitter would cut it with our two new house guests." he said smiling warmly and pulling Faith into a quick hug, which she reluctantly returned. Hugging wasn't really her thing.

"Hey, yeah well kinda left the cellphone behind so not so big with the contactability," she replied pulling away awkwardly, "so what's the what, where is everyone?"

"They're kind of busy at the new office, it's crazy never thought I would end up working Wolfram and Hart. Really is a step up in the world or down depending on your perspective," he mused. "Thank god you're here, lovely to see you. I really wish I could stay and talk your ear off with grand tales about my new job, but I got a singing gig to get to. I'd invite you along, bet you'd smoke up the house with some husky blues number," Lorne said picturing her singing, "only club's over 21, not so sure it'd be good to leave Kell and Rob here by themselves. Those two are a handful and a half. Been up to mischief since they arrived. Just between you and I, " he said leaning in close as if to tell a secret. "I'm so glad you've come to take them off our hands."

"Rob? I thought I was picking up two slayers, last time I checked, that meant I was picking up two chicks"

"Honey tell me about it, I've been trying to get her to see that Roberta's a perfectly pretty name, but she's having none of it. Two girls, Kelly and Roberta, pretty, as a sunny day and so infuriating it'll make your blood boil. Believe me, you, those two are a handful. They need constant supervision. I don't know how you guys do it, training all those kids."

"Yeah" Faith trailed off. "So Angel, he gonna be around? I mean I gotta move out first thing in the morning and all, was kinda hoping to catch up."

Lorne looked at Faith sympathetically, he could see desperately wanted some guidance and reassurance. "I'm sure he'll drop by in the morning, but it'll just be you and the terrible two tonight. Make yourself at home sugar, there's food in the fridge and a room made up for you upstairs. The young slayers were playing video games last time I checked." Outside the hotel a taxi honked reminding him he really had to go. "Sorry to run, but now that you're here I really have to make a dash for it. "

"Yeah, it's cool, catch you some other time, good luck with the singing and all," Faith said as Lorne smiled warmly at her once more and retreated down the stairs and out the door. 

"Good luck to you too," he yelled as the front door clicked shut behind him, leaving Faith to once more to be seemingly alone.

She walked up the stairs and peered into the nearest room. In the middle of the room lay a big bed and in the centre of that bed was a card marked 'Faith'.  
She walked in further, setting her backpack down by the bed, sitting down and grabbing the card, she read it silently. 

_Faith,  
Sorry I can't be there to see you,  
It's been a while since we talked,  
I hope you are doing ok; things are so hectic at the moment.  
I'm sure you are fine. Keep up that fighting spirit.  
I hope to catch up with you, drop by the office if you have a chance.  
Ps. please send my regards to Buffy; I hope you two are getting on ok._

_Angel_

Faith lightly traced the letter of Angels name with her fingers as she finished reading then folded it, reached over and tucked the note into her backpack. Looks like everyone was too busy to see her after all, so much for taking a break. All she had to look forward to was a long plane ride with two annoying chicks. Probably heaps younger and never shut up if her experience with the other slayers was anything to go by. She lay back for a moment staring at the ceiling thinking how nice the silence was, delaying the inevitable meeting. Things were much less complicated before the apocalypse; well at least it seemed that way now. Now that everyone had the same powers that she had. Now that she had to spend all her time training young kids rather than go out slaying. Sure things weren't peachy or nothing before, she wouldn't like to turn back time, but now she had no idea what her place was well I guess things haven't changed that much she thought.

She sighed heavily and got back up, walking out the door and down the hallway in search of the slayers. The rooms that weren't occupied by the fang gang's stuff were pretty empty looking. As she walked down the hallway she heard hushed talking coming from behind one of the doors and her slayer sense were tingling. It couldn't just be because of them being slayers. Sure the scythe had power she could feel, but she had only really felt a connection with Buffy, the slayerettes power was different to the power passed down through her and B, she didn't get a vibe off them. Yeah there was definitely some thing going on behind the door and it wasn't vamps either. She listened intently at the door for a moment using her slayer hearing to try and catch what was going on. She could just make out the voices of two females, Rob and Kell she thought to herself. They were chanting, but in no words that she knew. She made out something that sounded like Isis and several other words spoken in a language she didn't understand, something old sounding. She moved silently pushing the door a half an inch to look in. In the middle of the room the two girls sat cross-legged, inside a circle of something that looked a lot like salt. Candles flared around them, the kind she would have expect to have seen in a church, had she been the religious type. The chanting grew louder as she looked on. Being more of an action girl than a 'hide and spy' type of girl she decided to push the door open and make her presence known. Just as her hand pushed on the wood, a burst of bright yellow light pushed past her illuminating the dark hallway along side a violent wind. It knocked her across the hallway, causing her head and right elbow to collide with the adjacent wall.   
"Shit, video games my ass", she muttered frowning as she picked herself up; steading herself and dabbing at a new cut just above her right eye. She now entered the room fully; all the candles had been snuffed out by the supernatural wind. She flicked the light switch and looked down at the girls on the floor angrily.   
"I'm Faith, the vampire slayer and you two are so dead!"

The light speed with ferocity, and turned the corners of the corridor bursting through a door at the end of the hall. There a lone figure lay prone, on a bed, in amidst the darkness, although no signs of life were evident within the room. The light slammed into their chest and for a moment the room was effulgent, before it disappeared back inside of the figure. 

Kell looked at Rob then looked back at Faith from her position on the floor, her bright orange hair strewn wildly about her face and her fiery green eyes piercing angry brown ones. "Top of the morning to ya" she grinned with a glint in her eye.

"It ain't morning," Faith gritted her teeth as she spoke, trying not to lose her temper. She hated these kids already. "One of you chicks wanna explain what the hell you just did?"

"We were just playing," Rob said nervously shrugging and twirling her straightened dark brown hair into knots with her fingers.

"With Magicks!" Faith exclaimed bewildered that anyone could be so stupid as to mess with things like that. 

  
Kell stared on sizing up Faith. "We, didn't mean no harm, we just found some books, thought it might be fun to try and raise her. I mean it's not like anyone here even mentions her and yet there she lies neither dead nor alive the whole time we have been here. And it harm none do as ye will! We just thought it was about time she woke up," she told Faith matter-of-factly.

"Wow, slow down babe, who? woke who up?" Faith asked now anxious.

  
The figure suddenly came to life, drawing in a deep shuddery breathe as if it were their first. Grabbing the fistfuls of bed linen on either side of their body they slowly relaxed their hands and steadied their breathing. They rolled their body hitting the cold wooden floor with a loud thud that echoed throughout the place. Moving to the wall near the door, they reached up and flicked the light switch, bathing the room in a soft light, then sat back wearily leaning against the wall to catch their breath.

  
"Cordelia."

Just as Kell spoke her name Faith's slayer hearing picked up the dull thud and she realised they were no longer alone.   
Glancing at the door then back at Rob and Kell she spoke in an authoritative manner.   
"You are totally in my bad books, I don't want either of you leaving this room for the rest of the night, are we clear?"

"What if I need to..."  
Faith cut her off "I'm gonna go check out what kinda mess you've created, any more trouble and I'll feed your asses to the vamps, you got me?"

"Loud and clear," Kell returned giving in.

"Good" and with that Faith left to go check what had happened to Cordelia.

  
"C?" Faith called out walking briskly down the hallway. She knew all about how spells could go wrong. She thought of Buffy and Willow. Dawn had filled her in on all the bad shit that had gone down since she was last in Sunnydale. But then Cord hadn't been dead. From what she gathered she had been in a coma for some time now. Faith knew all about those too, comas. She also got the feeling the fang gang weren't really expecting Queen C to ever wake up. 

"Hello" she heard from the room on the left. 

She rounded the corner and found Cordelia propped against the wall.   
"First things first, you aren't evil are ya? I'm getting a strange demon like vibe," she questioned standing her distance, ready to strike should the answer be a yes. Evil things had a strange habit of telling the truth.

"Omigod, Faith. What are you doing here? Where is everyone? And hello! part demon here!"

Faith frowned. "So you are all evil like?"

"I've been part demon for over a year, you didn't know? Nobody spread the word around the 'dale?" she asked looking up at Faith who still stood warily near the door.

"Um Nobody told you about the whole 'Sunny hell one minute, gone the next' , she raised her eyebrows questioningly, then caught on. "Oh right, coma, so you don't know these things well lets just say"  
Faith's sentence was cut short but a high-pitched squeal coming from the other end of the hall.  
"Shit, I better go check what that was, stay put," she instructed Cordelia as she bolted out the door. 

"Been doing that for months," she mumbled back.

Faith quickly poked her head back around the corner, gripping the doorframe for support "So that was a no to being evil right?" she blurted out.

"Pretty much," Cordelia returned nodding her head.

"Just checking," Faith grinned warmly, moving back out of the doorway and bounding down the hallway to check on the SIT's.  
She got to the doorway and saw that the two slayers were backed into a corner and very tall, demon was blocking their way. Hearing Faith enter the room it turned around hissing, ready for a fight.   
Realising she would need some kind of weapon, Faith decided to make the demon forget about the other slayers in favour of fighting her. "You want me, come and get me!" she taunted running out of the room, and taking flight down the stairs with the now screeching demon on her heels. She reached the weapons cabinet and grabbed the fist thing she could, a wooden sword standing next to the cabinet.  
The demon chose this moment to attack   
Faith gave in to the battle call; she was truly in her element now. She loved every second of the fight. She let fly with a sequence of kicks, pulling out all her favourite moves in a smooth combination. The demon was strong, but no match for Faith, as it finally managed to get in a good swipe with it's claws tearing into Faith's arms, she grew tired of playing and wielding the sword above her head, she swung aiming expertly as she separated the demons head from it's body in one clean swipe. The demons promptly body followed the same path as the head landing on the floor with a wet thud. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Faith grinned from ear to ear. She was pumped now.

She bounded back upstairs taking them two at a time. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad stay after all, she had just got some slay time in. Patrol and slaying rarely happened anymore. There were so many others now, who took over the patrolling in teams. Leading 15 teens on patrol just didn't have the same attraction as fighting one on one. When you had to worry about everyone else you couldn't saviour the excitement, the feeling that no matter what the odds, you were going to win, the rush of energy. The feeling of elation as you realised that this is what you were built for. 

She walked back into the room to find the slayers still huddled in the corner.   
"You two all right?" she asked looking on with some sympathy, slaying had lightened her mood.

"We've never seen a real bad demon before, only Lorne and he was kinda cute," Rob said still shaking from the ordeal of seeing one up close. 

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot more of them and they don't all come as cute as Lorne," she replied smiling slightly. "I think you might have raised him, along with Cordelia. I reckon that's enough excitement for one night don't you?" 

Rob and Kell nodded. Rob was still shaken by the near attack but not wanting to appear frightened or weak she replied, "Yeah, I mean, I'm kinda tired now," she gave a yawn for good measure.

"Well it's late and I gotta go check on C, girl shouldn't be left alone after she's woken from a Coma, might start feeling a little unloved," she replied bitterly. "We head out early in the morning, so you guys better get some rest. You wanna explain to Cords how you woke her from her deep slumber?"

"She ain't mad is she? " Kell grimaced thinking she may well be. "I'm kinda tired too," she lied. "The pleasure's all yours."

"Suit yourself, whatever," Faith shrugged. "Well I'll see you in the morning." With that she headed back down to the room in which she had left Cordelia.

Cordy was now grabbing clothes from the chest of draws at the side of the room.   
"Hey," Faith said by way of greeting.

"Oh hey, big old evil?" Cordelia asked glancing at Faith.

"Not anymore," she replied miming her final blow with an invisible sword. "So how ya doing?"

Cordelia turned shrugging. "Well rested," she replied dryly, "actually, I take it your sticking around? I just wanna go shower. Comas just leave you feeling headachy and skanky." 

"I hear ya," Faith nodded. "If ya sure your alright, I'll be back my room, third down the hall near the top of the stairs," she said breaking eye contact. Talking for long periods of time wasn't really her thing, but someone had to fill Cordelia in. She wondered if she should call someone, Angel maybe. But Cordelia said she was fine, nothing she couldn't handle till morning she thought more self assuredly. 

"Ok, well I'll see you in a few, since I take it the others aren't here you'll have to fill me in on what's been going on."

"Sure" Faith left and went back to her room where she sat for 20 minutes pondering what Cordelia was going to ask her, growing more restless by the minute, also finding she had all this pent up energy post slay, she groaned stretching out on the bed, looking at her sparse surroundings. She now wished there was someone else around to share the silence with and make it a little less, well silent.  
Two minutes later had finally had enough; she picked up her backpack and hunted around in it, retrieving a lighter and pack of smokes. She pulled one out tossing the cigarette pack back down on the draws next to the bed. Flicking the lamp on and walking to the door to switch off the main light, she sat back down and lit up; taking a long drag; the abrasive nicotine filled her throat. She sucked it in as if it was the sweetest thing in the world. She tilted her head back exhaling deeply as the smoke poured from her lips, then lay down amongst the pillows on the bed taking another drag. "Mmmm," staring up at the ceiling she thought to herself. She loved smoking, a filthy but comforting habit she had taken up whilst in the slammer. Smokes were like gold in there, they got you what you wanted and they helped take your mind off the other people. People who smoked didn't have to stand around looking stupid or nothing. Smoking wasn't cool or anything, it was just comforting. It made you forget how alone you were, gave you confidence.

"Those things will kill you, you know." Cordelia entered the room looking very radiant for someone who had just awoken from a coma.

"Slayer, not expecting a long life," she quipped half seriously.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic," Cordy berated her. "So, the world didn't end or anything right? Where is everyone? I mean I expected someone to be here, but all I found were two girls sleeping down the hall. Care to explain? Where's Angel, Fred, Gunn, Connor?" she asked not bothering to pause for invitation as she sat down upon the bed next to Faith. 

Faith propped herself up on one elbow, flicking her hair out of the way and taking another drag of her cigarette. Then she spoke. "Angel's at work, I guess Fred and Gunn too. The Girl's down the hall are slayers; looks like you missed a lot while you were sleeping. I'm a little sketchy on the details, but they averted the apocalypse and well, Angel is now the head of Wolfram and Hart. They all work there, Lorne's out doing some karaoke shit. Who's this Conner dude, someone I missed? I thought you had been pretty much sleepin' since I was here last."

"What?" Cordy asked confused. Off Faith's blank stare "C-o-n-n-e-r, Angel's son! You fought right beside him when you were trying to capture Angelus."

"Angel doesn't have a son and I didn't fight along side any kid. Are you sure you ain't trippin'? Maybe you got a fever or something," Faith said laying her hand against Cordy's forehead, checking for a temperature to illustrate that Cordy was talking crazy.

Cordelia swatted her hand away. "He has a son. Long story short; he did the wild thing with Darla, you know the vamp! Then she turns up pregnant, stakes herself and Connor is born. Connor gets kidnapped and he's raised in a demon dimension only to make his way back to us. You met him when you were last here," she said frustrated that Faith didn't remember.

"Uh ugh, I never met him at all, because he doesn't exist. This isn't another one of those Dawn things is it? Cause she told me all about how she isn't really real."

"Dawn? What! You really don't remember do you?"

"No, and stop scowling like that! I bet your probably just wigging out C. Memories probably all screwy. Comas can play tricks with ya. Hard to remember what was real and what ya dreamed up," she said looking over at Cordy.

"My memory's just fine F, I mean I recall the last time we caught up you were giving me a nice new look with compliments of your elbow in my face."

Faith looked away, bitting her lip guiltily, "Yeah, sorry about that all in the past, right." she replied softly. Then more loudly "Still you shouldn't scowl, it'll undo your beauty sleep," she smirked in Cordelia's direction. 

Cordelia beamed at that thought, she always liked being reminded of how attractive she was and spending so much time in a coma could really paint people in a different light.

"So should probably tell ya the shortened version of what's been going down," Faith said still smoking relentlessly. "Apocalypse came. The Scoobies were gathering all the potential slayers. We fought, activated all the potentials all over the world, then Spike wore some funky necklace thing courtesy of Angel and Wolfram and Hart. He starts getting all glowy and shit and B's holdin' his hand like he's the second coming. Next thing you know the caverns collapsing and we all motor for the bus this guy Principal Wood is driving. He's B's ex boss; I kinda test drove him the night before. I thought B was a goner, but she shows up landing on the bus and the vamps and the big evil are all goners, apocalypse averted. Whatever that thing Spike was wearing, it pretty much killed the entire vamp population that was left, only thing, we look back and the whole of Sunny hell has been sucked down into the earth. Completely gone! So we pack up our complete lack of stuff and move over to England. I got here yesterday, came to picked up the two in the other room, Rob and Kell. They're slayers. Gonna take them back with me to train with the others. That's what we do now, we train," she said letting the dullness of the training show through in her voice. 

"Wait aren't all slayers girls? Rob's a she?" Cordelia asked intrigued.

"Don't ask." Faith said sitting up and stubbing out her cigarette on the edge of her boot. "So you're part demon now?"

"Have been for a long while. I get these visions from the Powers that be."

Faith nodded to show she was listening.   
"Doyle, he was part demon, he gave them to mebefore he died," she spoke sadly. "But they were too much, my body couldn't handle them, so I got raised to a higher plane and turned into a part demon, and now I have all these great powers."

"Wicked cool," Faith replied. 

"What about you, you don't sound like you enjoy training all these girls that much," Cordelia said staring intently at Faith awaiting her reply.

"It's ok I guess, but it kinda sucks sometimes yunno. Teaching and mentoring and shit, it ain't my gig. That's Buffy's whole deal, least I thought it was, but sometimes I get the feeling she hates it just as much as me. I just wanna go out and slay and not have to worry that someone might get killed. I mean I don't even know if I should be there, I didn't even finish my jail sentence. Red fixed my files I think. I ain't had no problems with the cops since Sunnydale. I guess they wouldn't really be looking for me in England, but I just feel like I've cheated, that I wasn't ready. I feel like I should still be inside, paying for the things I did." Faith paused to gauge Cordelia's reaction then continued. "I mean I know that Willow killed a man and tried to end the world and I know that Spike did all kinds of things that are unspeakable, but they are Buffy's friends. They get an outta jail free card. I'm just a nobody, someone who gets called when they need some muscle. They probably wish I died in the apocalypse instead of Anya." She said the deep hurt showing for once on her face, which was usually masked with indifference. 

"Faith, I didn't really know my place, I thought I came here to seek fortune and fame. I was going to be a Model or an Actor and it didn't work out. I was so ashamed. I lied to all my friends back home, telling them everything was going really well. But now, now I can make a difference. I know now, no matter how hard it is that this is where I belong."

"Yeah, well that's just dandy for you, but I don't," Faith snapped bitterly.

"Don't what?"

Faith grabbed another cigarette and lit up quickly inhaling and then pulling the cigarette away from her mouth, expelling the smoke fiercely. "Don't fit it, don't know what I am supposed to be doing," she ranted. "I mean what the fuck was I thinking> I fucking killed people and I gotta walk around and pretend I know what I'm doing. I gotta be like a role model or something for these kids. I'm nobody, I'm fucking nobody!" she whispered harshly stubbing out her new cigarette in an aggressive manner. 

"Faith you're not a nobody," Cordy spoke gently. 

Faith swallowed hard. She could see that Cordy meant well, but it didn't change how things were it didn't change the way she felt back home.

"Faith? You ok?" Cordy asked concerned she had never got this close to Faith before, she had thought Faith the biggest loser back in high school and then after, she just thought she was a bitch. She was starting to see that Faith wasn't so one-dimensional after all. Seeing Faith like this made her feel for her and want to comfort her.  
Faith breathed deep. She shouldn't have even brought it up, she now felt like crying or smashing something, maybe both. Her hand shook as she thought of all the things she had done wrong, all the things she still should be paying for. She squeezed her hands into tight fists letting her nails dig into her palms. She thought of poor Allan lying dead in the alleyway, she thought of the professor, of all the things she had done wrong, things that should never be could be forgiven, but should never be forgotten. Things she could never repent for. Redemption was a fucking lie, like when people said not to worry, that things would get better 'cept they never did. No one was going to trust her ever again and they shouldn't. They shouldn't trust her and they shouldn't try and save her, because they didn't understand her and they didn't like her. She had once been corrupted, lured by the power, by her darkness. Now she knew that the darkness was always within and she wondered if it would ever try to consume her again. I'm so broken, she thought.  
She didn't even realise that a lone tear was making its way down her cheek. 

Cordy put her hand on Faith's shoulder startling her out of her reverie. "Hey," she said softly noticing how shaky Faith was. "Hey," she repeated pulling Faith into a tight hug, rubbing her back offering up hope, by way of meaningless words "It's ok, it's gonna be ok." 

In a moment so unfaith like Faith let go and started sobbing in the older girls arms.   
They lay back still sobbing. 

As time passed, her sobbing subsided. She lay close in Cordelia's embrace. Cordy smoothed back the damp hair from Faith's face with her left hand, her head tucked to the right side of Faith's. She presses her lips against Faith's hair in a comforting kiss, and then pulls back further to plant a kiss on her cheek. Compelled by the emotion of the moment, she draws her face even closer softly pressing her lips to the corner of Faiths mouth in a warm kiss. 

As Cordy moved to kiss her full on the lips, Faith moved to the side causing Cordelia to miss her target. Faith whispered into her ear her voice raw from crying and lack of sleep, "What are you doing?" 

Cordy moved again, resting her forehead against Faith's, staring intently at her, her eyes serious and yet danced with mirth. "When Doyle gave me my powers, he transferred them with a kiss. I figured you could use a little extra strength right now, so I'm just going to try and transfer them to you," she said by way of asking permission. 

Faith gave a small smile in return for the first time since fighting the demon that night. "Well, alright then C, but it doesn't appear to have worked yet, so you better keep trying."

Cordelia grinned back and continued kissing Faith.

  
_~Morning~ _

Morning broke although the hotel contained no open windows to show the warm light of the sun. Tiny rays of light spilled through a blind lighting the room in parts. Two figures lay sprawled, entangled beneath the bed covers, sleeping soundly.   
In a room down the hall, two slayers had risen and made the trek to the shower and back to pack up their belongings. They had heard stirrings in the house and now sat idly chatting with a very talkative blonde girl. They had been telling her all about their adventures from the night before.  
" And then we finished the spell and she awokeand so did a scary demon thing, no offence"

"Omigod, Omigod, OMIGOD!" the blonde screamed. "She's awake!!!!!! Wait till Angel gets here. Where is she?" 

"Third room down from the stairs last time I check, but you might not want to" Rob was cut off mid sentence as the blonde raced out of the room and down the hallway.  
She skidded to a halt just at the door to Faith's room. Pushing the door wide open she shouted even more loudly than before at the sight that lay before her. "OMIGOD!!!!" 

The two participants of the room awoke with a start. Cordelia scrambled to grab sheet that was lying across the bed and pulled it across her. Faith had others ideas and quickly reached for her backpack that lay on the floor on the right left side of the bed pulling her hand back to reveal a stake which she planned to throw at the vampire standing in the doorway.

Cordelia shouted "Faith, no!" grabbing her hand in an attempt to stop her. 

"Cordy," the blonde spoke in shock shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know her?" Faith said confusion showing on her face.

"Harmony, this isn't what it looks like," Cordelia said disarming Faith of the stake.

"Omigod, I can NOT get over this, WOW! I thought that Angel would be shocked when he saw that you had woken up but"

"You don't tell a soul about this," Faith spoke angrily cutting her off.

Harmony continued, "Everyone is going to be so shocked when they find out, Angel will never believe this!"

"Believe what?" Angel spoke from the hallway. He looked past Harmony to see a very naked Faith and what shocked him more was that she wasn't alone. 

"Cordy! Your awake!" he said, he wanted to hug her but was unable to process what he should do in this situation. This was not how he had pictured the joyous moment of Cordelia's return to the living. He still had feelings for her. Sure, he had spoke to Buffy about a maybe future, when she was finished 'baking'. But a piece of his heart still belonged to the girl in the bed with the other girl. "Faith. Good to see you," he said awkwardly averting his eyes. "I I'm just going to ahhh I'll make some celebratory tea. To celebrate Cordelia waking up, I mean," he added quickly so there was no confusion. He left the room deep in thought to go brood in the kitchen.

Gunn having just heard the news walked past the room peering in "That's what I'm talking about!" he said leering and then continued down the hallway to pick up some things for work smiling to himself.

"OMIGOD!" Harmony said grinning at the ex cheerleader.

  
_~Later on, before the departure of Faith and the other slayers~_

Both slayers were in Lorne's room with Harmony trying on various articles of clothing that having already raided his wardrobe they had stolen and strewn across the room. Faith, after collecting her belongings, went to gather the two slayers. They were wearing various articles of clothing that clearly didn't belong to them and singing into a hairbrush whilst jumping around on the bed in a manner which some might call dancing. Harmony was telling tall tales donning a tiara, sparkly lipstick and a pink feather boa.  
Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Time to motor guys," she said leaning against the doorframe. 

"Awwww we were having such a good time," Rob whined.

"We got a plane to catch, so get your butts downstairs now," Faith said trying to sound stern. 

All present met at front of the hotel, the taxi waiting outside to take Faith and co. to the airport. Angel his old broody self, Faith not really knowing how to handle the goodbye, Cordelia still recovering from her coma and the embarrassment of being caught in a certain slayers bed in front of Angel, Harmony pleased that she had managed to avoid doing any work for over an hour. Faith was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So I'll call you, I mean if you want, if I when I get some money together," she said to Cordelia then looked over at Angel to let him know she would call him also.

"Sure." Cordelia stepped forward and quickly hugged Faith.  
"Take care," she said stepping back and giving a small smile.

"Be safe Faith, I'm sure you'll take good care of your two new slayers. It was nice having you" Angel aimed a half smile at the two younger slayers.

"Thanks for letting us stay at your home, were very sorry for the mischief we have caused " Kell returned, then turned to Harmony.  
"Stay cool girl and watch those dance moves, you'll woo that Spike of yours in no time," she said winking at her.

  
_~Present Day~_

"Hang one, did you just say Spike?"

"Yeah."

"As in Spike, the vampire. Spike, the only one Buffy can trust. The one who saved us all by sacrificing himself?"

"Spike the not so dead anymore Spike." Faith said much to Kennedy's disbelieve.

"Does Buffy know?" Kennedy whispered.

"No and you can't tell her." Faith said.

"But someone shouldI mean"

"You don't say a word about any of this, I mean it, not even to Red. Swear to me," Faith made Kennedy promise now fully awake.

"Ok I promise! What about Cordelia, you going to pursue her?"

"We'll see, things are complicated... there are people other than me to consider, it's kinda a whole love triangle or square thingthere's a lot of people involved."

"Oh so you consider others now," Kennedy baited Faith. "From what I hear that's a new things for you." She grinned.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Faith grinned back moving from the table. "Come on," she said turning to talk to Kennedy whilst walking backwards through the doorway. "We've got training, hows about I kick your ass." 

"You sure your up to the challenge, I thought you hated training." Kennedy threw back.

"I'm Five by five."

  
_Finish :)_


End file.
